One Small Glimpse
by Ninjaturtlegirl16
Summary: "One small glimpse is all it took to realize who has been fighting alongside my side for over a year. My mind is still racing and my heart is still pounding strongly from this recent revelation." When Cat Noir accidentally catches a glimpse of Ladybug during a battle and finds out her true identity he is shocked to say the least. Will Cat Noir be able to handle this recent news?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fellow Nerds!** **I hope everyone's summer is going well. Lately Ive been on the Miraculous bandwagon so I decided to give it a shot on one of the more recent episodes...**

 **Enjoy!**

I gasp in shock at the unruly scene taking hold of me in front of my television screen. An akumatized villain all decked out in pink and purple is causing destruction and mayhem at the Boulangerie Bakery.

"There's no more "Penny" to deal with all your problems Jagged!" From now on there's only Troublemaker! And I'll make your life nothing but problems!" The villainess cackles before disappearing completely and the TV screen turning black.

I stand up in fierce determination. "Looks like its time for Cat Noir to cook up a plan at the bakery and save the day."

"Aw man!" Plagg whines. "Just when the TV show got super interesting too..."

"Plagg Claws Out!"

* * *

It doesn't take me long to get to the bakery and I look around carefully for any sign of Troublemaker. Sensing nobody's presence I skillfully hop on to the balcony without making a sound. Ladybug is already there waiting for me.

"Hey Ladybug!" I chirp fondly while placing a gloved hand on her shoulder.

Ladybug Looks at me with a friendly smile. "Cat Noir right on schedule. Ready to save the day?"

I smirk. "Looks like we're going to break bread today huh?"

Ladybug just rolls her eyes at me and is about to head in the house before I pull her back.

"Wait, where is Marinette? Is she safe?" I ask in a worried tone. I try not to sound frantic and desperate in front of Ladybug but Marinette is a very close friend of mine and I would hate for anything to happen to her, especially after recent events.

It's already bad enough that the TV and camera crew wound up in her bed room without her permission, and ended up filming her mass collection of pictures that happened to be of me, on live television. I'm positive she feels embarrassed and upset about the whole ordeal and at the same time I'm not sure what to make of it myself.

On the one hand I'm a bit pleased that Marinette has feelings for me. It makes perfect sense and would explain why she acts like such a nervous stuttering mess around me. She is also super sweet to everyone and is pretty talented as well. Plus she was one of the first friends that I made while starting out at a public school.

On the other hand though, I still can't deny my feelings for Ladybug. Since the day I first met her I have only been falling more and more deeply in love with her. We've been through quite a lot together and theres no one else who can make me smile or laugh the way she can...

"Marinette is fine. I hid her in a secure safe hiding place far from Troubles reach." Ladybug assures me before heading inside.

The two of us enter through the skylight and land on a bed waiting to see if Troublemaker is in the room. Thankfully the villain is no where in sight but something else has grabbed my attention. A pin board is right next to us and is covered from head to toe with more and more pictures of myself.

I look closer at them in detail while giving a low whistle. "Oh wow! That's a lot of pictures."

To my surprise Ladybug extends her arm and tries to turn my face away.

"Uh.. We can take the grand tour of the house later Cat Noir." Ladybug says albeit a bit nervously while motioning for me to follow her. I look at her strangely and am about to obey her request when I pick up a quick movement with my cat ears.

"Heya!" Troublemaker screams while throwing darts at us but thankfully I pick up the mattress and use it as a shield as to protect Ladybug and myself.

"Good job kitty!" Ladybug praise and gives me a quick peck on my cheek. My heart is racing a hundred miles an hour and I am relishing in awe at this moment.

 _Ladybug kissed me! This is so awesome!_

I am about to kiss her back when all of a sudden I hear the sound of more arrows heading our way and I hold the mattress a bit higher for protection. The noise soon ends and it is silent once more. Just as I am about to peer over the mattress for danger, Ladybug squeals and abruptly pulls the mattress down making me lose my grip and land on the floor with a hard thud.

"Ow!" I yell while rubbing my sore noggin. "What was that for?"

"Uh..." Ladybug falters wile rubbing her hands together nervously.

Before I can ask Ladybug again, Troublemaker is once again back and proceeds to throw an umbrella at us before resorting to throw the mattress at the two of us. I quickly grab the mattress before it can hurt us and throw it of of the way but not before something small and paper like rests in my hands.I look at the object closely before giving a tiny gasp in surprise.

It's another picture of me. Its from one of my first modeling sessions from about two years ago. I'm wearing a plain dark blue shirt with a black leather jacket and my hand is up in my signature friendly wave.

Ladybug angrily yanks the photo out of my hand and tosses the photo aside. "I said LATER Cat Noir!" she half yells at me.

I glare at my teammate in response but then with a battle cry head back into the fight.

Something about this doesn't add up. Why would Ladybug be embarrassed about all these photos in Marinette's room and act embarrassed and angry at me for looking at some of them? Marinette is the one who has a major crush on my other half not Ladybug. Sure Ladybug has interacted with myself in my civilian life a few times but it sure didn't seem like she had a crush on with my alter ego. Why is she acting strangely about my other half all of a sudden?

We finally corner Troublemaker near the trap door. I point my staff at the akumatized villain to prevent her from coming any further while Ladybug has a confident smirk on her face.

"It's over Troublemaker." Ladybug says triumphantly.

To our surprise Troublemaker just cackles while Ladybug and I have confused expressions on our faces. "You two really thought it was that easy? "Catch me if you can she can.." she replies before clicking a skull shaped pen and phasing through the floor.

"Of course!" I exclaim. "The akumatized object is the pen. Now we just have to figure out how to take it from her."

"Careful Cat Noir," Ladybug warns me firmly, "We have to be smart about this. Troublemaker's probably hiding somewhere in this building. If we're going to stop her we have to do it quickly before she's becomes untouchable again."

I nod in agreement. "And if we grab her quickly before she phases we can also grab her pen. Awesome observation as usual Bugaboo." I say while winking.

"Lets go!" Ladybug replies to me and without another moment to waste we both head downstairs to face Troublemaker.

* * *

One glimpse.

One small glimpse is all it took to realize who has been fighting alongside my side for over a year. My mind is still racing and my heart is still pounding strongly from this recent revelation. I'm back home a few hours later from defeating Troublemaker trying to wrap my mind over the whole ordeal. Plagg is laying on top of the couch enjoying a tasty dinner of Camembert, ignoring the fact that my heart and mind is a jumbled mess.

"Big deal? You know who she is now. Doesn't that make you happy?" the gluttonous kwami replies sharply.

I rise up from the bed and begin to nervously pace in front of the magical creature.

"You don't get it Plagg. It's Marinette. Sweet, adorable clumsy Marinette who trips over everything and nothing. Marinette, the girl who has apparently had the longest crush on me and is to nervous to speak to me. Marinette, the one who manages to put up with everyone, even Chloe of all people. Compare that with Ladybug who is bold, strong and confident. They are just so unbelievably different."

 _But yet at the same time they are very similar in some respects._

Both Marinette and Ladybug are both incredible, amazing beautiful individuals. They are both loving and caring. They both are brave and willing to put their own needs aside in favor of someone elses They are also both incredibly talented and very smart when it comes to forming a plan.

I run my hands through my hair in frustration.

 _How could I have not seen it earlier? It was in front of me the entire time and I missed it._

"So.. what are you going to do now?" Plagg asks.

"I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll wait until its the right time before I tell her. She's gone through a lot already."

* * *

I patiently wait by my locker at school waiting for Marinette/Ladybug to come by.

"Ugh what's taking her so long?" Plagg whines from his designated place in my shirt.

"Quiet Plagg! She's probably just running a little bit late thats all." I assure him.

As if on cue Marinette creeps the locker room while trying to be stealthy. I resist the urge to chuckle at her cute and dorky ninja creep walk and instead wait until she reaches her locker.

"Wheew.." she sighes before closing her locker and seeing me face to face.

"Adrien!" Marinette screeches before trying to blend in with her locker.

"Hey Marinette." I greet while resisting the urge to call her "My Lady" or "Bugaboo."

"Are you ok? After what happened at your place I was nervous and-

"Oh so you watched the show then?" Marinette says softly.

 _What are you saying dum dum? Do you want to make her more upset?_

"Uh yes! No! Listen Marinette. It's ok. I'm sorry that it happened this way but in a way I'm kind of glad it worked out. You see.. um.. I think your really pretty and-"

"You really like me?" Marinate whispers. Her eyes are gleaming and full of hope. Her blue eyes are sparkling and full of overflowing joy.

The more I stare into her eyes I can see her eyes.

Ladybug's eyes.

"Yes I do Marinette. I've always thought you were so amazing and special. You are an intelligent student and still manage to keep your grades on top despite being late from time to time. Your baking is phenomenal and you've got a real talent for designing. You know how to be really observant and know how to plan well ahead of time. You manage to get along with everyone even with Chloe when she causes trouble for you. I guess what I'm trying to say is your truly amazing Marinette."

"Thank you Adrien. That really means a lot coming from you. I didn't know you felt that way about me." Marinette says to me a bit more confidently with a grin on her face.

"No problem. Hey would you want to meet up sometime? We could see a movie if you want? I heard theres this really cool one directed by Steven Basielberg. Does Friday sound good to you?"

"Uh yeah! That would be awesome!" Marinette beams happily.

"Perfect. See you later in class." I start to head out a few feet but then run back to Marinette.

"Adrien what are you doing?"

"This," I say before closing my eyes and giving her small kiss on the cheek.

Instantly her cheeks blush and turn a rosy pink while she mumbles something her thanks and something about me being "so tweet."

"See you later." I say while giving a small genuine smile and heading out the door to class.

 _Looking forward to seeing you again soon My Lady..._

 ** _Miraculous is my pride and joy. I love my cinnamon roll Adrien!_** ** _I hope_** ** _all you fellow Miraculous fans enjoyed this little story._**

 ** _Honestly I felt how the ending could have been a bit better but I felt like this was a good stop for now._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Ninjaturtlegirl16_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fellow Miraculous fans!**

 **I felt like continuing this story after all. I didn't think this little one shot that I wrote would get this popular so I was pleasantly surprised at all the feedback that I received. Thank you to the bottom of my heart everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story. You guys rock!**

 **Enjoy!**

I open my locker to grab my belongings as another school day has come to a close. A full week has passed since I decided to ask 'My Lady' out to the movies and I'm still on cloud nine from the full experience. Tonight was finally the night I would take Marinette, no Ladybug to the movies on a date. There was a cute movie playing at the nearby theater about a young maiden with golden locks stuck in a tower and a dashing thief ends up saving her. I figured Marinette would enjoy it and honestly I'm a sap when it comes to animated films in general. As I walk out I once again replay what had happened a week ago..

" _Hey would you want to meet up sometime? We could see a movie if you want? I heard theres this really cool one directed by Steven Basielberg. Does Friday sound good to you?"_

" _Uh yeah! That would be awesome!" Marinette beams happily._

" _Perfect. See you later in class." I start to head out a few feet but then run back to Marinette._

 _"Adrien what are you doing?"_

" _This," I say before closing my eyes and giving her small kiss on the cheek._

 _Instantly her cheeks blush and turn a rosy pink while she mumbles her thanks and something about me being "so tweet."_

 _"See you later." I say while giving a small genuine smile and heading out the door to class._

 _Looking forward to seeing you again soon My Lady..._

With these thoughts in mind, I run towards the courtyard where I knew Marinette would be waiting all the while a dorky lovestruck Cheshire grin covering my entire face from ear to ear.

* * *

My eyes narrow in shock as I see the love of my life, hiding behind the school staircase with a huge grin on her adorable face. Beside her is Marc Anciel, a new student that recently transferred to France Dupont Highschool a couple months ago.

Hold up? Marc and Marinette? Since when did those two start hanging out together?

As far as I knew Marc was a bit of a loner. From what Nino and Alya have told me about him Marc was extremely shy and preferred to keep to himself. Why is he suddenly hanging out with the girl of my dreams?

I suddenly break out of my daydream as all of a sudden Marinette and Marc start conversing to each other. Hoping to catch some of their conversation I silently tread over without making a sound.

"Do you think he likes it?" Marc asks worriedly.

"Look at his face, of course he does!" Marinette assures Marc temporarily relieving him of his nervousness.

 _Wait a minute. He?!_

Glancing over to where the two of them were staring my eyes spot Nathaniel Kurtzberg about ten feet away holding what appears to be a journal that Marinette must have given him. Judging from the reaction on his face Nathaniel must have loved Marinette's gift because he keeps poring over the pages and and looking at it with immense awe and joy.

My eyes narrow in jealousy and a low beast-like growl escapes my lips. What does Marinette even see in him? I can't deny that Nathaniel is also talented artist like 'My Lady' and is known for his artistic endeavors throughout the school. I can barely draw as it is and in comparison to Nathaniel's drawings my artistic feats look pathetic and inadequate. I'm not extremely talented in the slightest. Not to mention that I knew for a fact that Nate has a massive crush on my Bugaboo as I recall from the Evilustrator incident.

Even though I now knew Marinette's secret alter ego as Ladybug it still didn't help that I felt sick to my stomach and that my knuckles were now turning white. Was I wrong in my initial assumptions that Marinette had a crush on me? Maybe the one that she really had feelings for were for Nathaniel all along..

Deciding to get some more insight on the situation, I slowly walk over and decide to make my presence known.

"It's rude to spy on people." I say with a bit of a resentful tone even though I had literally just contradicted myself less than a minute ago.

"No! It's not what you think! You see Marc and I uh wanted to send a disguise- I mean surprise- for Nate since it's his birthday soon and um..."

"Right.." I say while rolling my eyes even though I'm totally not buying the story. "Very typical of you Marinette. Well if I see Nate around I'll be sure to return the favor." I retort and walk out of the courtyard in a speed walk the whole time my heart feeling like it got hit by a ton of bricks.

* * *

 _Well this day couldn't get much worse.._ I think to myself dejectedly as I sit outside.

Not only did I find out that my crush liked Nathaniel but my driver the "Gorilla" was late in picking me up from school. Along with that it had also started raining as well. leaving me wet and soaked to the brim.

I was just about to call my driver for the umpteenth time when out of the corner of my eye I see Officer Raincomprix shooting takers and holding a giant sack full of money that he must have just robbed.

"Huh? What's going on here?"

As if to answer my question, Ladybug flies past me screaming while being dragged by a black and white costumed super villain.

"Aaaah!"

"Marinette's in trouble! I have to help her! Plagg claws out!"

* * *

"Awesome costume!" I quip as I hit the the akumatized villain which surprisingly ended up being Marc with my baton. "Too bad I'll have to tear it up!"

Right behind me Marinette/Ladybug struggles to stand up to face the villain but fails to do so and lands on her bottom.

"Ugh.." she moans while putting her hand to her head.

"My Lady?" I ask. "Are you all right?"

Despite everything that I had gone through this afternoon and the jealousy ever growing in my heart between Marinette and Nathaniel, I can't deny that I still had feelings for my partner and as such still had genuine concern for her well being.

Concerned I rush to her aid and offer her a helping paw.

"So you think your so kind and caring to everyone Cat Noir? From hero to zero just like that!" Reverser yells and throws one of his paper planes and I easily dodge it thanks to my quick reflexes.

"Nice aim! Mines better! C-mon Ladybug lets wrap this up!" I yell as I rush towards the villain with a battle cry.

Ladybug tries to stand up but fails miserably and falls to the ground yet again.

"Wait Cat Noir!"

Distracted yet again, I turn to my crush with a look of confusion on my face.

"My Lady? What's wrong?"

This temporary halt from myself gives Reverser the perfect chance to show one of his projectiles at me, I fall to the ground with a mighty thud momentarily knocked out.

The villain cackles and seeing as we are both incapicted at the moment leaves us to wreck mayhem elsewhere.

Ladybug finally manages to crawl over to me and cups my head in her hands.

"Cat Noir?! Are you alright?" Ladybug asks me nervously.

Slowly my eyes flutter open and I see the face of Ladybug hovering over me with concern over me.

"Ugh.. "

"Your ok!" She exclaims and quickly gives me over a warm embrace.

"Of course I'm ok! Get off me!" I screetch at Ladybug.

"Cat Noir, are you sure your feeling ok?" Ladybug questions me.

"Of course I am, Ladyklutz, why wouldn't I be?"

Ladybug gasps. "Of course! Reverser must have hit you with one of his projectiles and it's changed your personality completely. Cmon, we have to stop Reverser so we can change ourselves back."

"We? What makes you think I would want to help a incompetent super hero like you, Ladybug. From now on I work alone." I'm about to start running but Ladybug jerks my tail and makes me land on my stomach.

"You don't have a say in the matter Cat Noir. Reverser is out looking for a boy named Nathaniel. We've gotta find Nate before Reverser does. He's in grave danger!"

Scowling I pick myself up and fold my arms. "Why is Nathaniel so special to you?"

Ladybug frowns at me. "That's not the point Cat Noir, we're super hero's it's our job to help the innocent and those in danger. Listen to me, I know your not yourself right now and I know that I'm extra clumsy since Reverser struck me too. I can't do this without you Kitty, I need your help. Are you with me?"

She extends her hand out to me and I pause for a slight second before sealing the deal and giving a small genuine smile, one I know that's real and not from the influence of the reversion.

"Anything for you My Lady." I softly whisper before the reversion takes control of myself once more...

* * *

"Woah there! You drive like a maniac! How did you pass driver's training!?" I yell to the taxi driver who dropped Ladybug and I off at College Francoise Dupont Highschool.

Ladybug pays the driver and gives him a sympathetic pat on the arm. "I'm so sorry. He doesn't really mean that. My friend's not quite himself right now."

She then falls back against the taxi and opens the taxi door to retrieve her yo-yo which had gotten stuck in the door from the start, only to once again fall and trip on her bottom.

I laugh merrily and wipe away tears from my eyes. "Oh wow, Ladyklutz, that was too funny!"

Ladybug shoots me a quick glare which promptly shuts me up for the moment. "Save it." she growls before running inside.

I follow after her only to realize that we were to late. Upon entering the room we gasp in horror as the art teacher, Rose, and Juleka, are busy making a mess of the art room and destroying everything in sight.

"WE HATE ART AND MUSIC! LET'S DESTROY IT ALL!" the three of them cackle.

"Looks like Reverser got here first," I drawl, Let's just call it a day and head home huh?"

"No! I refuse to give up! Reverser may have gotten here first, but look, its the Louvre!" she exclaims while holding up a drawing of said building.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" I answer rudely.

"That has to be where Nathaniel is right now! The Louvre is in most of his drawings. C-mon we haven't much time to waste!"

* * *

After another excruciating taxi cab ride we finally made it to the Louvre. Soaking wet from the rain outside, Ladybug rushes inside and quickly spots Nathaniel and Alix hanging out not to far away from us.

"Nathaniel! Cat Noir and I need you it's an emergency whaaa!" she screams before tripping and is about to fall to the ground before a certain redhead catches her.

"Are you alright Ladybug?" Nathaniel asks softly his cheeks blushing.

"Yeah I'm ok. Thank you Nathaniel." Ladybug says warmly.

I once again growl from my jealousy/reversion and make my way over to the two of them.

"Sorry to have to cut this tender moment," I hiss, "but don't you think we should get to more pressing matters at hand?"

"Of course Kitty." Ladybug opens her magic yoyo and we watch Nadia Chamac's broadcast.

"It's been confirmed, ten thousand tons of garbage have just been released from space and are about to rain down on Paris, unless the Mayor cancels the process, the city will be flooded with trash! The villain known as Reverser has just given us a ultimatum."

The screen then switches to Reverser's black and white face where the villain demands that both Nathaniel and Marinette be handed over along with our miraculouses.

"We have to try and talk some sense into Marc. We're going to need you to come with us Nathaniel."

"What about Marinette?" Alix questions.

Ladybug is about to answer but I beat her to it. "There's no time. Reverser will have to settle for just Tomato head over here, which honestly I am more than ok with.."

"Why you mangy feline.." Nathaniel starts but Ladybug stops them.

"We haven't much time to waste. Let's roll out!"

* * *

One half hour later and I'm back home after dealing with the aftermath of Reverser. I stand in front of the glass-paned window sighing softly to myself.

Plagg who was busy chewing on the TV remote again interrupts my silent brooding.

"Why the long face kid? You saved Paris once again and you even got to apologize to Ladybug and Nathaniel for your reversed behavior. We should be celebrating!"

"That's not what's bothering me Plagg. It's just.. I let my jealousy get the better of me from the start. I was so upset at the thought of the love of my life possibly being in love with someone else that I just lost control at school. I'm going to go apologize to Marinette again, this time as Adrien."

* * *

Nervously I stand in front of the bakery doors, my stomach lined with dread.

 _Don't be a scaredy cat. Just go in there already._

With a boldness that is not quite my own, I carefully open the door and step inside. The little bell rings and Marinette steps out to greet the potential customer. Upon seeing me she stops.

"Adrien? What are you doing here? Your soaking wet! Come into the living room. I'll start a fire."

Before I can so much as utter a protest Marinette ushers me into the living room quickly strikes a match and in mere minutes the two of us are sitting in front of a comfortable roaring flame.

"What brings you over here Adrien?" Marinate asks politely.

I take a deep breath and begin.

"Marinette.. I'm here to apologize to you."

"Apologize to me? For what?"

I stare at her confusion present on my face.

"Well earlier at school today, I overheard you and Marc talking about Nathaniel and then I saw a notebook that you must have given him. I remembered that he is a talented artist much like yourself and I just felt upset about it."

"I became jealous and on top of that I acted impertinent to you at school. I'm deeply sorry Marinette and I completely understand if you don't want to hang out with me ever again."

"I forgive you Adrien. I appreciate that you came all this way to tell me."

I heave a big sigh of relief letting my worry and anxiety pass through me.

"Thanks Marinette."

"That wasn't my journal that I was giving to Nathaniel."

This sudden news makes me jerk upright.

"It wasn't?!"

Marinate laughs lightly. "Of course not. You see it was Marc's notebook and he was wanting to start a comic book with Nathaniel. He was to shy though so I offered to give it to him."

Sheepishly I rub the back of my head. "Oh of course. Well then.."

I start to get up but Marinette grabs my arm all of a sudden.

"Marinette what are you-"

I am quickly shut off as this time Marinette is the one to surprise me with a tender kiss. Her lips press against mine and I realize that they taste sweet like strawberries. I close my eyes in delight and tenderly reach to caress her cheek which is soft and pleasant to the touch. All to soon though the moment ends and I am left with a enamored look of awe on my face. Marinette is left staring at me with her shy smile once more.

"Did you still want to go see that movie with me?"

"I would love to..."

* * *

One hour later the two of us are sitting in the theater watching the opening scene for the new Disney movie.

"So what movie are we watching? It's not horror is it?" I just hate horror movies!"

I chuckle. "No of course not. It's one of those new CGI Disney animated movies. I've been wanting to see this one for a while now and I haven't had the opportunity to see it until now..

Marinette gives a small laugh and smiles warmly at me. "Well then I am deeply honored that you asked me to see it with you..."

The movie lights promptly dim and soon the opening scene starts to play.

I reach over to her hand and gently clasp it. She grins and claps her hand in mine.

 _I'll always be there for you My Lady..._

 **I hope you Miraculous fans enjoyed this newest installment!**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **Ninjaturtlegirl16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Miraculous fans!**

 **I am so sorry for the delay in writing this story.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story! Wow! Keep it up!**

 **Enjoy!**

It was a lovely spring break in Paris and while the majority of my classmates were posting about 'how awesome' their trips were going, I was sitting at my desk contentedly texting my girlfriend.

Hard to believe I know. After we saw the movie a couple months ago Marinette and I have just been getting more and more close. We started sitting next to each other in class to the amazement of the rest of the class and to Chloe's shock and dismay. We started playing more Ultimate Mecha Strike at Marinette's house and I even asked if she would want to check out my upcoming fashion show in about a month.

Yes things are moving swimmingly indeed...

I check my phone and send my girlfriend a new text.

 _Check out the hilarious new cat memes featuring Cat Noir. They're purr-fect. wouldn't you agree?._

 _Wow Adrien.._

 _C-mon.. I know you admire him deep down..._

 _Whatever Hot stuff.. I gotta go, Maman's calling me. Walk with me tomorrow?_

 _Of course! You know I would do anything for you. Can you bring a couple of your dad's croissants so we can eat them on the way?_

 _Yeah! Papa won't mind. Thanks Adrien! See you then._

My gluttonous kwami Plagg leans over to see me texting Marinette.

"So things between you and the baker's daughter have really been working out huh?"

"Isn't it great Plagg?" We've been going out for about four months now and I like spending every chance I can with her."

I let out a sigh.

"I just wish she knew my other half too. I hate that I know both of her counterparts and yet she doesn't know I'm Cat Noir..."

In response Plagg just lets out a overly dramatic yawn.

"As nice as your love life is going I will have to say that I AM exhausted. I'm going to hit the hay."

With that Plagg flies over to my pillow and starts getting ready for bed.

"Uh ok then.." I mutter to no one in particular. "Good night Plagg."

* * *

I toss back and forth with blissful dreams of me and Marinette together. I begin to groan and talk in my sleep.

"Marinette... A house by the countryside.. three kids and a hamster.. nah forget the hamster.. a black cat instead.."

I feel light sprinkles fall on my face. I abruptly sneeze and sit up to find blue colored sand all over my face.

"What on earth?" I look around to wake up Plagg but to my horror and slight annoyance he replaced himself with a sock puppet instead.

All of a sudden I hear a creak and I see my window slowly slide open and then a light thud on the ground. Curious like a cat I get up out of bed and I start to walk over to the noise before I am stopped by Marinette.

"Adrien.." Marinette calls out in a sweet but somewhat creepy like tone.

"Marinette? What's going on?" I say as I take her hands in mine.

Marinette cocks her head.

"Do you wanna know my secret?"

 _Is it about being Ladybug?_ I think to myself.

That was a surprise mistake that had happened a few months ago with Troublemaker. I was never supposed to find out.

 _Although Marinette is my girlfriend now. People that are in relationships should be able to talk about everything._

"Um sure?" I cautiously answer back.

Marinette creepily giggles before replying. "I'm in love with a boy and his name is Luka!"

 _No way that's possible._

 _Although a few weeks ago with Captain Hardrock when we were all tied up Marinette/Ladybug was able to get free and then Luka was obviously trying to flirt with her.._

 _"You're amazing. A real magician Marinette."_

 _"You think so? Oh it was nothing, uh amazing really?"_

"Adrien..." Marinette interrupts my thoughts. "The prettiest and smartest one of all is Luka!"

"You are not real! This has to be a nightmare..." I quickly run downstairs and out the front door to see all sorts of mayhem amuck in the streets.

"What is going on tonight?"

I look up to see a small blue creature riding on top of a floating pillow with blue sand trailing after him.

"The Sandboy just checked in! Now Nightmares can begin!"

"Well that explains how the nightmares are coming to life." I say to myself.

My nightmare starts to slowly walk towards me near the gate entrance.

"One day Luka and I will have a house together, and we'll have a cat named Adrien."

"This calls for some Cat Noir action! Plagg claws out!" I say with a fist in the air. I open my eyes and then I remember that my kwami ditched me.

"Crap I forgot. I've got to find Plagg!"

* * *

After finding my way out of my front yard and running a half marathon I finally make it to Master Fu's shop where I am fairly certain that's where my kwami would run off too.

I carefully open the door and to my relief Master Fu is sprawled across the floor fast asleep with a magazine across his face. I tiptoe over to the miracle box and am about to punch in the digits. I slightly groan as I remember that Master Fu has never actually never told me the code to the miracle box.

"Shoot what's the code?" I whisper in a flustered tone. I lean in closer to the box.

"Plagg, Plagg can you hear me? Plagg!"

Before I can call out to Plagg again I hear akumatized laughter and blue dust fall over Master Fu.

"The Sandboy just checked in! Now nightmares can begin!"

I rush over to Master Fu and quickly shake him awake.

"Master Fu wake up!"

"What the- Adrien?" the old man sputters in shock at seeing me at this hour.

I grab his hand to pull him and explain to him what's going on but just then three ghosts in white sheets appear.

"FU! We are the ghosts of the order of the guardians of the miraculous. You caused our downfall and lost two miraculous!"

Tears start to form in Master Fu's eyes. "I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen."

The ghosts begin to chant as one. "Your fault. Your fault. Your fault."

Turning to me Master Fu begs.

"Adrien transform."

"I can't Master! Plagg is missing! I think he might be in the Miracle Box! Can't you communicate with him and see what's going on?"

My nightmare girlfriend kicks the door down and starts to slowly crawl towards me to both mine and Master Fu's horror.

"I'm in love with a boy and his name is Luka!"

"I'm sorry Adrien but I can't. Even if Plagg is in the miracle box, there is no way of communicating with the kwamis when they are in their magic world."

"Adrien for your birthday I'm going to buy you croissants, eclairs, and Lukas!"

I close my eyes and wait for doom, only to hear a sharp whiny voice.

"Adrien! Are you ok?"

I open my eyes and to my surprise Plagg is right in front of me.

"Plagg! I'm glad your back but you better have a good excuse for ditching me!" I say with a slight frown.

Plagg nervously laughs in response in a sheepish way.

"Time to end this nightmare! Plagg claws out!"

* * *

I land on the rooftop and to my relief Ladybug/Marinette, the real one, is there too.

"M'Lady." I say while running up to her. "Tonight's been a total nightmare.. until you showed up. I quickly give her an embrace which she awkwardly returns back to me.

"Thank you Cat Noir, but this is no time for games. We have to stop Sandboy!"

"I've already run into him. He rides on a pillow which releases the magic dust which causes the nightmares. That's where his akuma is."

"Awesome! Then time for a pillow fight!"

 _Omg she just made a pun. This night is starting to get better!_

Sandboy suddenly appears and we quickly get rush into battle. He tries blasting sand at me but I dodge each one.

"Cut it out!" I scream at the akumatized person. "I've already dealt with one nightmare and I do not need another one right now!"

Ladybug jumps next to me. "He's way too fast and his evil sand is blowing everywhere."

She jumps into the air and yells "Lucky charm! Whoah!"

I turn to see Ladybug crumple to the ground having been blasted by Sandboy.

She stands up and shakes blue dust off of her. She tries to throw her yoyo at Sandboy but misses and ends up hitting me on the head instead.

"Ouch!" I say while glaring at her.

"Sorry!" Ladybug apologizes. "Ugh this is literally my worst nightmare! My powers don't work, what do we do?"

"Who's about to get a pretty magic jewel?" Sandboy cackles while rubbing his hands together inching towards us.

Before Sandboy can grab Ladybug's earrings I grab Ladybug's hand and we run across the rooftops together until we find a secluded hiding spot.

Once I am sure that the coast is clear I turn to Ladybug.

"We need to figure out a plan. Now!"

"I already told you I can't do anything without my powers!" Ladybug says while tears start to flow freely down her face. "It's no use Cat Noir. I'm useless.."

I cup her chin and make her look up at me.

"Listen to me. You are not useless. You are the most amazing person I know hands down. We will defeat him. You can do this."

I carefully wipe away her tears and I can see Marinette's pretty bluebell eyes once again.

With both of my hands still on her cheeks I slowly close my eyes and gently kiss her softly on the lips. Ladybug is a little shocked at the sensation but then gives in and passionately kisses me with fervor.

 _Oh Marinette..._

Eventually I break away and cheekily smile back at my partner.

Having gained her confidence back Ladybug smiles with determination and starts to look around quickly.

"Got it! Follow me!"

"Anywhere M'Lady.."

We run out of our hiding sport towards Sandboy who must have found us. Before Sandboy can do or say anything, Ladybug gives the signal to me and I leap towards the pillow with one hand outstretched.

"Cataclysm!"

I make sure to catch Sandboy and both of us land safely on the ground. Ladybug cleanses the akuma and throws her yo yo in the air making everything return to normal.

* * *

Back in my room I just stand for a few moments looking out the window with a dopey grin on my face.

 _Marinette, you'll always be the lady of my dreams._

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this segment. I thought it would be fun to reverse roles on Marinettes nightmare and make it be Adrien instead..**

 **Have a great summer!**


End file.
